A Darker Mind
by wintergirlsmith
Summary: Alexandra Rosier. Pureblooded Ravenclaw cynic. Head of the Company, a discreet order of men and women united for the creation and distribution of illicit and illegal substances, and maybe some darker things than that. Will get much darker as things progress, and I shall remind you it is rated M for a reason. Femmeslash.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is new. I don't really know what to say about it other than that it will get kind of dark. Drugs and drug selling is a heavy theme. If you're sensitive to that, or it could potentially trigger you, you may want to look elsewhere. **

Alexandra Rosier sat at a corner table in a discreet pub. Padma Patil sat next to her.

"I have the list, Xandra," Padma said, sliding a thin column of paper across the table.

Alexandra let her eyes skim over the paper. "Contact Bones and Goldstein within the next three hours. I want them both on my doorstep within the next twenty-four."

"It will be done, Xandra." A respectful nod, and the woman was gone.

A dark chuckle, and then, almost from out of nowhere, Blaise Zabini stepped forward, sliding next to her.

"Alexandra. You haven't changed a bit."

She regarded him coolly with intelligent blue eyes. "Neither have you, Blaise."

He was arrogant around her, he called her by her full name. Almost nobody these days did that. Her . . . employees addressed her as Xandra, and everyone unfamiliar to her called her Lady Rosier. Alexandra had always viewed full names as being more intimate than nicknames. She hadn't heard her full name in three years, since she'd been a seventh-year at Hogwarts.

"Daphne says the business is good to you," he said conversationally.

"It is. Padma is an efficient right-hand. The products sell well, nobody even attempts to steal from me these days. As of now, I cannot complain."

"And yet, you're still recruiting more to your cause."

A shrug. "There is always room for improvement."

"How very Ravenclaw of you, Alexandra."

"I was Sorted there for a reason."

He eyed her. "Some days, I think you should've been in Slytherin."

She smiled. "I'm glad I wasn't. Do you know how much suspicion Slytherins get? I'd likely never have gotten anywhere."

"Is that why you don't hire Slytherins?"

"No. It's because Ravenclaws are smarter, and Hufflepuffs are more trustworthy and loyal. To be fair, I don't make a habit of hiring Gryffindors, either. Too foolhardy, and one rash decision could blow up the whole Company."

Blaise nodded. And then, "I'm getting married."

A shrug. She already knew that.

"To Tracey Davis," he continued, "D'you remember her from school? Used to follow Pansy around like a lost puppy." Blaise shuddered.

"If you don't want to marry her, I hardly see why you're doing it."

"I don't have much of a choice. Goyle and Pansy have been betrothed since sixth-year, as have Draco and Astoria, and Daphne's promised to some bloke who went to Durmstrang. Merlin knows it's not like I can marry you. Have to marry, and my mother'd have a fit if I didn't marry a pureblood."

"I never thought you cared much about blood, Blaise."

A shrug. "It's a lot easier. Muggle-borns and half-bloods are all 'Come meet the family' and 'my mother will just _adore _you.' Tracey's parents have known me my whole life."

"You know," she said, "I never understood the blood prejudice, you know. It just never made any logical sense."

"A lot of things don't. Too late now."

She laughed, a cynical laugh. "Yes, it is too late now. For a lot of things."

They sat in silence for a few more moments, two old pureblood friends, considering their lives.

Then, the door opened, bringing with it a gust of wind, and the moment was gone.

"I'm applying for a teaching job," she told him, "D.A.D.A. Head of Ravenclaw as well, Flitwick's retiring."

"Yeah, well, I'll send you a wedding invitation. Tracey's thinking next January."

And the two friends parted ways.

On June 23rd, Alexandra found herself in Dumbledore's office, dressed smartly in black slacks, a gray blouse, and a strand of white pearls.

"So, it has come to my attention you are interested in teaching Defense Against the Dark Arts, Alexandra?"

That was another person brave enough to call her by her full name, "I am. Head of Ravenclaw as well."

There was a sad twinkle in his blue eyes. "Alexandra, I must tell you I've been hearing some strange tales about you . . . "

One carefully arched black eyebrow. "Tales about me? I couldn't imagine what they say, Headmaster. Haven't been doing much the past few years."

He looked at her like he didn't quite believe her, like her knew exactly what she'd been up to. He didn't press the issue, though, which told her he was already planning. That concerned her. The last thing she needed was Dumbledore ripping down the Company.

To her immense pleasure, he told her at the end of the hour she was hired, and to arrive on the morning of September 1st, before the students got there.

Later that day, she found Susan Bones and Anthony Goldstein standing before her, in her office in Rosier Manor.

They both bowed respectfully, saying "Lady Rosier," as they were not yet hired with permission to address her as 'Xandra.'

She regarded them. "Tell me why you think you'd be of service to my Company."

Susan spoke first. "I'm very skilled with herbs and plants, both magical and Muggle."

Then Anthony, "I live in Basil Heights, and I can cover a large area of distributing the products in a quick period of time."

She lightly drummed her nails across the oaken top of the desk she sat at. "Very well. See Padma immediately, she is my right-hand and speaks with my voice. She will give you your first assignments. You do anything she says, if you have questions you will ask her. I don't wish to hear from either of you again unless it is to tell me of your success." There was a threatening edge to her voice, warning the consequences if she was displeased.

They both bowed respectfully, before withdrawing.

All in all, the day could be considered a win. She would be placed at Hogwarts, which would serve her plan very well. She had two new employees, both with useful qualities. Even now they were working on assignments from an approved list she had written up for Padma. She was satisfied for the day.

She went back to her personal chambers in the manor. Padma lived in the manor with her, as well as several favoured employees.

In the privacy of her own room, she carefully took out a small plastic baggie filled with glowing purple powder. A magical drug that would let her thoughts sleep for a while.

Yes, a good day indeed for Alexandra Rosier.

A month later, Alexandra found herself in the middle of a lush Irish woodland, clutching an egg tightly to her chest as she Disapparated.

When she got back to the manor, she immediately cried out for Padma. Her right hand came running. Alexandra was exhausted from the energy it took to Apparate that far.

Padma's face had concern written all across it. "Did you retrieve it, Xandra?"

"I did. Padma, take it. Take it downstairs to the incubator. It's precious." She heaved a deep breath, slowly rising to her feet and pressing the large egg into Padma's hands.

"Xandra, you need assistance, you need rest –" Padma began.

"I will. I will go sleep right now if it would ease your concern. Watch the egg closely, Padma, I'll not be forgiving if it is lost, or destroyed."

"Of course, Xandra."

Then she disappeared out of the doorway, and Alexandra heard her yelling at all the employees and servants to clear the East Wing of the Manor until further notice. She smiled, knowing Padma did that so nobody would see their Xandra weakened. That was good, she must not appear weak to them, not even for a moment.

She stumbled into her room, flopping onto the bed. It had been a successful day, at the very least.

**What do you think? I already have a basic plotline as far as where this is going. If you like it, I'd love to know. If you don't, at least tell me why (in a respectful manner.) I know most people are wary of OCs, but I needed a character I could bend to my criteria for the main character. Trust me, she'll be far from a Mary Sue by the time we're through here. **

**I don't know how often this will be updated, but it will be updated. I won't abandon stories, no matter how long it takes. I hope you're willing to stick with me on this little project. **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: It's taken me forever to update this, but as promised, I've not abandoned it and I have no plan to. With me, updates are not going to be constant because my situation doesn't allow for it, but I WILL update, fear not. Here we go, hope you like it.**

Alexandra woke up two days later to Padma Patil shaking her awake.

"Xandra, you've been sleeping for _two days straight._" There was genuine concern in her amber eyes.

"Two days? Must have been a side-effect of the Haze Crystals . . ."

"You took Haze Crystals? You know they haven't completed testing on them in the lab."

Alexandra shrugged. "What have I missed?"

Padma's expression changed. "As a matter of fact, we just received word from Chang. Apparently, Harry Potter's been trying to rouse investigations against you."

"Has he been successful?" Alexandra asked mildly.

"Not yet, Kingsley hasn't approved anything officially."

"Does he plan to?"

A shrug. "We can only guess. It seems likely, given the high esteem they all place him in."

"Well that presents a problem."

"Of course it does! Xandra, the contents of your medicine cabinet alone could put you in Azkaban for years, nearly none of this is legal!"

"I am aware of that, Padma, but this can be dealt with."

"Would you have me send someone to deal with him?"

Alexandra shook her head, and there was a gleam in her blue eyes that Padma had seen many times before; it meant she was plotting. "No, I will take care of this personally."

The girl nodded. "As you say. There's nothing else to report." Which didn't mean nothing else had happened, it meant nothing else important enough to waste Alexandra's time on had happened.

"Good. How is the egg?"

"It was placed in the incubator as you said. Its condition remains wholly unchanged."

"Perfect. Go downstairs now and pack it up for me so it will be safe for traveling. I want it out of here long before it hatches."

A curious glimmer in Padma's eyes. "May I ask –"

"No."

"Very well. It will be ready."

Then Padma was gone.

Sleeping for two days straight, as it happened, did not exactly leave one with good hygiene. Her mouth felt like it was layered in grime, her hair was a greasy rat's nest, and her muscles were stiff all over. She was more than relieved that Padma had been the only one to see their boss in such a state. After about three showers, she dressed herself in black pants, matching boots, and a pale white blouse. Fastening a sapphire cloak around her shoulders, she grabbed her wand and headed to the cellar where the egg would be waiting.

Padma was already gone by the time she got there, leaving only the egg in a polished wooden box she assumed had been Transfigured to be so perfect. She opened it up, the top sliding back on sleek silver hinges to reveal the prized egg inside. It was the color of inky blue and sea-green swirling together, and she got chills of awe just looking at it. Truthfully, she'd love to just keep it. Raise the creature herself and use it for her own purposes. But she needed the information that only he had, and this was his price. She was prepared to pay it.

She closed the box and latched it shut, Disapparating before she could change her mind.

She reappeared before a set of iron gates, an ornate 'N' curling around the bars. Nott Manor. The wards were familiar with her from earlier years; portions of her childhood and adolescence had been spent here with the rest of the children of the circle of pureblood elitists. True, she hadn't been a Slytherin, but Ravenclaw was acceptable when compared to Hufflepuff, or, Merlin forbid, Gryffindor. Generally, she'd been accepted perfectly fine into their group.

Alexandra shook her head. Now was not the time to reminisce on the past. She had a purpose here.

She strode through the gates; of course Theodore would know the moment she stepped past them, but that was good. He was waiting for her at the doors.

"Rosier," he said, greeting her as she walked into his entryway. "It's been quite a while."

"Six months. No time at all, really."

Theodore smirked. "I must assume the only reason you grace me with your presence is because you have retrieved it."

"You assume correctly." She withdrew the box from inside her cloak.

His eyes roamed over the polished ebony wood. "Come into the library with me."

She followed him, though in truth she didn't need a guide. She knew the walls of this manor –and multiple others –as well as her own. Nothing had changed.

They sat down at the desk in the center of the library, surrounded by bookshelves. She carefully placed the box on the desk and slid it over to him. His dark brown eyes grew wide as he flipped the lid open soundlessly.

"You really found it. You miraculous girl, you really found it." His face was an expression of awe, wonder and disbelief.

"I said I would, so I did."

Theodore took a moment and composed himself. "I suppose you'll want the address now?"

She nodded, leaning forward with anticipation. "Tell me where to find Fred Weasley."

-linebreak-

On the last day of August, Alexandra felt . . . accomplished. She had certainly made use of the summer, and now she would be heading to Hogwarts for her new job. Harry Potter was still trying to raise investigations against her, that hadn't changed, but since about five minutes after Padma had told her, she'd had a plan to stop it. It just hadn't been set in motion yet.

Well, that would change soon.

For now, word was Kingsley had approved mild questionings of some of her employees. Nothing major, and nobody important. Fortunately, Alexandra would bring all that to a halt before it got much farther.

All of her things were packed and ready, and soon she'd be Flooing to Hogwarts to settle into her quarters before the Welcoming Feast, after which she would meet all the students that would be her responsibility as Head of Ravenclaw.

Padma stood by the fireplace that had been set up, waiting. "I expect detailed reports twice a week, and to be notified immediately if anything . . . concerning should occur."

"Understood, Xandra."

"Good. Thank you, Padma, to be quite honest I don't know what I'd do without you."

Padma smiled. "You must be getting along, Xandra, else you won't have much time to set up your rooms before the feast."

"You're completely right." She pinched some Floo powder between her fingers and threw it in the fireplace, shouting "Dumbledore's office!"

When she stepped out again, her satchel in which all of her suitcases had been shrunken down slung over her shoulder, Dumbledore was waiting for her. Along with Snape, McGonagall, and Sprout.

"Ah, Alexandra, I'm so glad you've joined us! We were just discussing the prefect arrangements."

Alexandra nodded, listening as they explained to her who the prefects for Ravenclaw House would be that year and the routes and schedules they would have. After it was done, Dumbledore led her to her quarters. "I shall see you at the Feast, Alexandra." And then he went along his way.

He had always been an odd man, and Alexandra could never quite place her finger on what it was. There was something about him that warned her to be cautious, something that made her feel like he saw right though her pretenses. It was chilling, and she tried to shrug it off as she unpacked.

After everything was settled, Alexandra had something to do. Hermione Granger would be teaching this year as well, she taught Ancient Runes. And therein lied the key to Harry Potter, and more importantly to getting him off her back.

It was time to go pay her a visit.

Alexandra checked her appearance before she left her quarters; silver skirt that fell two inches shy of her knees, a sapphire-blue blouse with bronze trim to represent her House, and a strand of pearls resting on her collarbone. Not to mention the heels. Yes, she knew this would work.

She still knew the halls of Hogwarts like the back of her hand, and knew that for the teachers who weren't Heads of House, their chambers were attached to their classrooms. It wasn't ahrd at all to find Hermione Granger.

Hermione looked very composed when she opened the door. Nothing like the frizzy-haired mess she'd known in her youth. Which was only to her benefit, really. Chocolate brown eyes latched onto hers with thinly-veiled suspicion.

Alexandra put on a smile. "Hermione Granger," she began.

"Alexandra Rosier."

"I just came by to say hello. It's been years since I've seen you."

Granger's eyes narrowed. "We were never friends, Rosier."

"It's not too late to change that, you know."

"What do you want from me, Rosier, that you came knocking on my door?"

"Don't be like that, Granger. I'm realizing that my overbearing elitist parents may have caused me to . . . miss some things in my youth, and I'm trying to make up for that."

"I don't fully understand what you're saying."

Alexandra grinned. "My apologies. I didn't intend to be vague. Let me make my meaning clear: I'd like to take you out on a date."

Granger's eyes widened and her jaw dropped, but quickly she put herself together. "You've got to be joking."

"In point of fact, I'm completely serious."

Brown eyes searched Alexandra's, trying to make sense of this.

Alexandra knew, of course, that it was likely only curiosity and suspicion that caused Granger's next words, but it was still a step in the right direction.

" . . . okay. Fine. You can figure out the when and where, tell me later. For now, I haev to finish unpacking." And she slammed the door right in her face.

Alexandra's advances had never been treated in such a way, but Granger was a Gryffindor after all. Alexandra generally knew better than to involve herself with them, but Granger was a step closer to shutting down the investigations against her. And surely Hermione knew about those, which was likely another reason she'd said yes. Despite her faults, the girl wasn't stupid, it wouldn't be unthinkable for her to decide to do a little investigating of her own. Well, that suited Alexandra just fine, as long as at the end of the day, she had the upper hand. And she would.

But for the moment, she had more important things to worry about, like a certain ginger twin everyone thought was dead, and acquainting herself with her students.

**A/N: So these two chapters have been setting up the story, and thus far it's been pretty light, but I can assure you there is a reason for the M rating. Also, don't make a big deal out of the femmeslash thing. If you don't like it, leave. **

**Anyway, coming up, you'll see more of Alexandra's complete lack of morals, including some drug use and violence and complete using of other people. Things are going to get pretty dark. **


	3. Chapter 3

**I know it's been forever, and I'm sorry. A lot has been going on. In any case, this is more of something for myself, just to clear my head when things get bad and I need it. So updates come when I need to write them. Anyway, if you have any comments on how I could improve the actual storyline, I'm open to constructive criticism.**

Alexandra stood in Ravenclaw Tower, on display for all of her new students to gawk at.

"I am Alexandra Rosier, obviously. You may call me 'Professor Rosier.' I'll be your new Defense Against the Dark Arts professor as well as your Head of House. Any issues at all, I expect you to come to me. Now, regarding the rules: I expect lights out in the tower by midnight on weekdays, and I don't particularly care when you go to sleep on the weekends. Just don't be disruptive to others in the castle. Am I understood?"

There was a chorus of "Yes, Professor Rosier." Alexandra turned and left, but not before taking a cursory glance at the seventh years in Ravenclaw House. That was certainly an idea.

It was Thursday night, and classes wouldn't start until the following Monday. Which meant Alexandra had three days to set herself up. Three days to find Fred Weasley. Three days to plan her date with Hermione Granger and overlook the Company's business before she started teaching.

For a workaholic like Alexandra Rosier, three days was plenty of time.

First thing's first: Fred Weasley.

It was about eight o'clock at night. It would be dark out by now, which usually worked to her advantage. She pulled a black cloak around her shoulders and exited the building.

Technically, Alexandra was supposed to inform the Headmaster if she left the building.

Technically, Alexandra had never played by the rules anyway. Oh, Blaise was right, she would've made a damn good Slytherin. She had been a hatstall. The Hat couldn't decide where to place her. She'd been a breath away from Slytherin, but something had made the Hat change its mind. She still didn't know what that was.

Not that it mattered. She didn't even go to Hogwarts anymore. She would rise far, far above social castes by the time this all was through.

She Disapparated in the middle of Hogsmeade, and when she Apparated back into reality, she was outside a little shack on a beach. Shells lined the roof, and the sand stretched for miles on either side. The moon was about halfway up the sky, and full, illuminating the ocean waves lapping at the shoreline. Everything was gentle. Yes, this fit the description Theodore had given her perfectly.

When she knocked on the door, a tall, ginger man answered with his wand drawn out. This was not Fred Weasley, Alexandra knew. She knew how he looked well enough after years of school together. Perhaps a brother? She knew there were about a million Weasleys.

"Hello? Who are you?" he asked. His voice wasn't friendly, but also not hostile. Just . . . cautious. Alexandra approved. Caution was wise.

"I'm Alexandra. And I'm looking for Fred Weasley."

The man's grip on the door tightened, his knuckles turning white. "My brother is dead. He died during the Battle of Hogwarts."

"No, he didn't. And I know he's here."

"Why are you looking for him?"

Alexandra heard a soft, feminine voice in the background. "Bill? Who eez at ze door?"

"You don't have to let me inside. Just tell him Xandra's outside."

The man, whom she now knew to be Bill, pressed his lips together, and then shut the door. Alexandra backed away from the door, waiting.

A few minutes later, Fred Weasley stood before her, eyes distrustful. Gone was the childish youth she'd helped scheme pranks once upon a time. Gone were the blue eyes full of creativity and wonder. Gone was the innocence, gone was the hope. Now, he eyed her with suspicion, looking for all the ways in which she could be dangerous.

Yes, Fred Weasley _had _died. Whoever inhabited that body, was a different person. Fred Weasley was gone, replaced by a paranoid adult hiding out in his brother's home, convincing the world he didn't exist.

Alexandra wondered if he realized his twin brother had become the exact same way after being told he was dead.

"Alexandra."

A flick of her wand, and Fred was brought to his knees. Perhaps if he hadn't changed so much, she might've been a little kinder. Truthfully, she had considered Fred and George to be brothers. Closer than the Slytherins she'd been forced to interact with her whole life.

"The Company is thriving now. Do you remember that? Remember all the diagrams and plans I had for my business? You probably wouldn't recognize it now. In the past three years it's transformed. Almost an empire."

"Alexandra, what are you doing here?" he gasped through the pain. It wasn't anything particularly harmful, just a hex.

"I am here to recruit you. You will address me as Xandra. Very few are granted the privilege of using my full first name."

"Shouldn't I be one of them? We spent years as friends, practically family."

"You are not Fred Weasley anymore. Maybe if you were this would be different."

He didn't say anything, maybe because he saw the truth in that.

"What if I don't want to work for you?"

"This is not optional. Either work for me or die. I'd never be punished for it, as the world already believes you're dead, and by the look of you I'd be doing you a favor anyway."

Alexandra wondered why Fred Weasley had faked his death in the first place, but decided now was not the time.

He looked down. In that instant, Alexandra remembered how selfless Fred Weasley was, how noble. The last thing he had ever been was self-serving. She realized he'd let her kill him in a moment if he thought it would be worth anything. And she pitied him. He had lost his will to live. At least she had a drive.

She sighed. "You know far too much about me and my plans. Either work for me or die, Fred. Choose."

He finally met her eyes. "I'll work for you."

She smiled, and released him. He fell sideways, sprawling into the sand. "I'll contact you personally soon."

Then she was gone, back to Hogwarts.

Hermione Granger was waiting outside of her chamber door. "Where have you been? Some of your students came looking for you, and couldn't find you. It's a good thing I found them before Dumbledore did, or else you'd be in hot water."

Alexandra's features remained smooth, but she wasn't pleased. What a headstrong girl, who dared stand there and speak that way to her.

"I didn't realize you cared so much, darling Granger," Alexandra teased, raising one eyebrow.

Hermione's cheeks flushed. "I don't."

"Of course. Silly of me. In any case, expect me at your door on Saturday at seven."

Hermione blushed even brighter. "I don't date trouble-makers, Alexandra."

Alexandra smirked. "Well then, I suppose it's a good thing I don't get caught."

With that, she stepped into her room, closing the door right in Granger's face. She sighed and slid down the door, pulling off her heels and jewelry. She pulled pins out of the curled black hair, letting it fall around her shoulders.

Alexandra was always composed in front of others. Merlin, she loved being alone.

She was tired and worn out, but she still had things to do. She began composing her lesson plans for the week, because she knew she'd be busy for the weekend, between the feisty little thing that was Hermione Granger, and the reports she expected in from Padma and several of her lesser-in-commands.

Once she was through with those, she carefully withdrew a plastic bag from her trunks. Dark blue powder was inside. Alexandra absorbed it into her system, and spent the next eight hours wandering around her chambers and making plans. She had come up with some of her best ideas while high.

Alexandra loved the business.

Finally, around six a.m., she decided there was no point in going to sleep. The day was starting anyway, and while in the peace of her manor she could sleep the whole day away if it pleased her, here it would not be acceptable. There were about a hundred or so students up in Ravenclaw Tower who she was responsible for now.

She showered and dressed herself, today in a black skirt and long-sleeved white v-neck. She pulled on white heels and pinned her curls up again. Alexandra always preferred her hair out of her face.

She was still coming down from her high (Dear Merlin, she'd used a lot last night), and the headache was horrible, but it was better than still being high. She could only imagine how the other teachers would react if she showed up claiming everything was in technicolor, eyes wide.

Alexandra smirked as she saw Hermione Granger sitting at the table. She wondered how much Hermione knew about what Alexandra did. She wondered how much Harry Potter knew.

Well, she would certainly find out on Saturday night.

**See ya next time!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Warning: If you're reading this, I'm just gonna go ahead and forewarn you that in this chapter there is a heavy implication of a teacher-student relationship. Nothing ACTUALLY happens, but it will probably be a plot point pursued in further chapters. The age gap is only three years, but if that still makes you uncomfortable, worry not. That's not even the main storyline, and will probably be concluded within a few chapters. You can always just skim past it. Hate/disgust will not be welcomed. If it bothers you, fine. But don't be a jerk about it. This story is already full of immoral decisions. **

Alexandra Rosier sat in her chambers on Saturday morning, looking at the letter Padma had sent. It was nothing exciting, just a report of the various profit increases and decreases in their locations. A few of their lower level employees had been questioned unofficially by the Ministry. Alexandra guessed they didn't particularly want to oppose her unless they absolutely had to. That was smart; Alexandra had a lot of influence and a lack of morality.

That night she was going out with Hermione Granger. Which meant she could finally start to deal with Potter.

It would go slowly, she knew that. She would have to gain Granger's trust before she could really get anything from it. And that would take some time, considering the girl was already considering her an enemy.

Well, that would have to change.

A few hours later, she began getting ready. She dressed in black slacks and a white blouse, donning her favorite pearls and bloodred lipstick. Although she preferred her hair pinned up, she knew it looked more alluring down. She let the curls fall to her ribcage.

She pulled a cloak around her shoulders and went to the Ancient Runes professor's chambers.

Hermione was dressed in black pants and a red long-sleeved t-shirt, matching red heels peeking out beneath her pants. Her wild curls had been somewhat tamed and hung in ringlets to her shoulders. She wore no make-up other than eyeliner and Alexandra was forced to admit she was gorgeous.

She smiled. "Milady. If you would follow me." She offered her her arm, which she took with narrowed eyes. Alexandra bit back a grin.

Alexandra led her out of the school. "Do you trust me?" she asked when they got outside of the gates.

"No, not at –" But before Granger could finish speaking, they were already Apparating to the other side of the country.

"Alexandra! You did _not _just Apparate me a thousand miles away _without my consent!"_

"I think you'll find I did, my dear."

Granger glared at her. Well, if she had to court the girl, she might as well have some fun.

"Come along, then," Alexandra said, guiding her through the city streets. They were in a wizarding district somewhere in the south of England that was entirely under Alexandra's influence.

People bowed lightly as she passed by, and a trail of murmurs followed in their wake, because it was _Alexandra Rosier_, pureblood drug-lord, with _Hermione Granger, _war hero and Gryffindor Princess.

She could tell the whispers were making Hermione nervous, so she pulled her a little closer to her side. "Don't worry, my dear." Not that she would exactly be ready to take any comfort from Alexandra. But eventually she would be.

Granger rolled her eyes but didn't pull away.

Eventually they reached a restaurant. A small Italian diner on the west side of town. She knew the family who owned it very well.

"Ah, Miss Rosier, it is a pleasure to see you," greeted the owner.

"Thank you, Mr. Vitullo. We'll have a table for two, please."

"Of course, of course, anything you ask."

Over the course of their meal, Alexandra made pleasant small talk, carefully gathering information about Hermione's family, her past. She avoided the war. That would be a conversation for later.

It was obvious Hermione distrusted her. There was a hesitation, and she was careful with each one of her words. Oh, yes, Alexandra knew without a doubt that Potter had put her up to this. If it was up to Hermione she wouldn't be within ten feet of her.

At the end of the night, Alexandra walked her to the Apparation point, wrapping her cloak around the both of them to Apparate. Alexandra noticed she was a few inches taller than Granger. She fit neatly into her arms. That was convenient.

When she dropped her back off at her chambers, Hermione offered her a smile and a 'Goodnight, Alexandra.' She was pretty sure they were both forced.

It didn't bother her overmuch. She was sure eventually she would charm the stubborn Gryffindor. It just might take a little extra effort.

Alexandra decided as she swallowed a handful of pink Haze Crystals that she was going to get a cat. She wanted a companion.

Unfortunately, around ten o'clock, a student came knocking on her door. Alexandra probably would have been alarmed because she was still high, if she wasn't still so high. The haze crystals were nothing drastic –the only bad effect she'd really had was when she'd slept for days after taking some. But since then they'd gone through testing and that had been fixed. They just mellowed one out, putting you in a haze that kind of muffles your thoughts.

Alexandra was in her pajamas, her hair falling down her back. She probably would have noticed that this wasn't exactly appropriate attire for a student to see her in, if, again, she hadn't been so high. So she answered the door.

It was a seventh year, thank Merlin.

The girl had blonde hair and intelligent green eyes. "Professor Rosier, I'm Persephone Burke. I had a question regarding my schedule." Her eyes took in the sight of Alexandra Rosier in a black lacy tanktop and matching silk shorts. "Uh, but, perhaps another time would be –"

"Nonsense. Come in, we'll attend to this matter at once." Alexandra vaguely recognized through the haze that something about this was inappropriate, but somehow that didn't seem like an important detail. Alexandra took the Haze Crystals to slow her mind down for a while, and they certainly did their job.

"O-okay."

The girl followed her in, and Alexandra shut the chamber door behind her. "Now, what was the issue?"

"I was just wondering if you could switch me from Divination to Arithmancy?"

Alexandra smirked. "I certainly could, my dear. But tell me, why exactly do you desire the change?"

The girl shifted. "It's just that Divination seems a bit . . . "

"Made for idiots?'

The girl looked down, and nodded. Alexandra laughed. "Don't worry, Miss Burke. I felt much the same about the subject." She stood up and retrieved a piece of parchment, brushing past Persephone Burke to do it. The girl blushed heavily. Alexandra noticed and somewhere in the back of her mind, it connected. She just wasn't particularly concerned about it.

"Out of curiosity, Miss Burke, have you considered what career you plan to pursue when you graduate?"

"I plan to go into the medicinal research program at Saint Mungo's," she answered.

"Hmm. I might have an interesting offer for you. We'll see." She wrote down a note to switch the girl's schedule in the morning. "Now, it's getting late, you'd better be off."

Awkwardly, and still blushing, the girl stood and left the room a little too quickly.

Alexandra smiled. It took stronger drugs than Haze Crystals to distract her from the Company. And sex appeal would always attract employees.

Alexandra was only three years older than the girl. This would give the girl hope, whether or not Alexandra ever let anything happen. She almost wished one of the other employees were around to warn her, tell her that she would really be better off if she _didn't _receive Alexandra's sexual attention.

Ah, but it was a wonderful thing indeed to have an alluring body. It gave one very much power.

She finally slept that night, for the first time in two days. For some reason, she dreamt of brown curls and narrowed eyes. By the time she woke up, the dream was forgotten anyway.

'**Til next time. **


End file.
